The Living Tribunal
|-|Classic= |-|Current= Character Synopsis The Living Tribunal is a humanoid cosmic entity who has existed as long as the Multiverse itself. Its function is to safeguard the Multiverse (the total sum of all alternate universes) from an imbalance of mystical forces. It may act to prevent one universe from amassing more power than any of the others, or from upsetting the cosmic balance in some way. The Tribunal may also act to prevent an overwhelming imbalance of good or evil within a universe. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A | Unknown Verse: Marvel Comics Name: The Living Tribunal, The Living Trinity, The Law of the Multiverse Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable Classification: Cosmic Being, Abstract Entity, Judge of the Marvel Multiverse, Embodiment of the Marvel Multiverse & its Abstracts, Personification of Multiversal Law & Order Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Abstract, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Power Nullification, Energy Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Duality Manipulation, Cosmic-Force Manipulation, Entropy Manipulation, Emotion/Empathy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Sealing, Summoning, Magic, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Size-Shifting, Shapeshifting, Cosmic Awareness, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience. Holds the powers of nearly All Abstract and Cosmic Entities, as they are all part of his self Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level (He is the complete Embodiment of the Marvel multiverse, and of all its abstract entities. As such, even the likes of Eternity, Infinity and Death are just a part of his being. Exists in the heart of all Creation, with the Alpha and the Omega revolving on the wheel of destiny spun by his hand. Transcends the concepts of space and time and all its opposing realities. Rules over all conceptual dualities in the multiverse, existing within all of them while also transcending them. ) | Unknown (Though still portrayed as the Multiversal Judge and greatest of all the Abstracts, the previous Cosmic Hierarchy now holds no meaning in the 8th Marvel Multiverse, and as such he was seemingly killed by both Lord Chaos and Master Order) Speed: Irrelevant, likely Omnipresent '''| '''Omnipresent Lifting Ability: Immeasurable | Unknown Striking Ability: Metaversal ''' | '''Unknown Durability: Metaverse Level | Unknown Stamina: Infinite Range: Metaversal | Unknown Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: All faces must agree for action to be taken, and can be over-ruled by undefined higher forces (mentioned in the "Infinity Revelation"). Its Manifestation-bodies (or M-Bodies) hold comparatively very limited power. Versions:' Original Living Tribunal | New Living Tribunal Other Attributes Extra Info: Credit to VS Battles Wiki. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Abstracts (Marvel) Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Summoners Category:Leaders Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Law Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Entropy Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Magic Users Category:Sealers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Information Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 1 Category:Unknown Tier